Bernie
Inactive= |spawns = |renew = Yes |spawnCode = "bernie_inactive"}} |-| BERNIE!= |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bernie_big"}} |-| Active= |spawnFrom = |spawnCode = "bernie_active"}} |-| Dead= |renew = Yes |spawnCode = Can't be spawned}} |-| Item= |spawnCode = "bernie_inactive"}} Bernie is a Survival item/mob in Don't Starve Together, which can only be crafted by Willow. Bernie can be equipped to the hand slot to exclusively provide Willow warmth and sanity. When Willow is insane, a Bernie left on the ground will become BERNIE!, a large mob that taunts and fights most other Mobs. He cannot taunt Bosses, however. He has 2,000 Health and is capable of dealing 50 damage per hit. Only one BERNIE! will become active for each insane Willow player in the game. BERNIE! cannot be placed in the player's inventory. If a character (not just Willow) is insane and there is already a BERNIE! accounted for each Willow, a Bernie on the ground will become active but not grow in size. This smaller form can walk around and "taunt" nearby Shadow Creatures, causing them to target him. This Bernie has 1,000 Health and will lose 1 durability for each 10 damage dealt to him. When Bernie's durability drops to 0%, he will stop attracting Shadow Creatures. His appearance and icon change to reflect that he is "dead", and examining him will provide a different quote. BERNIE! will also become this form when he loses all Health. Using a Sewing Kit on Bernie will restore him to 100% durability. If Bernie is left dead on the ground for a total of 3 days, he will disintegrate, dropping Beard Hair, Beefalo Wool, and Silk. Picking him up does not reset the decay. Since the Lunar Island turns Sanity into Enlightenment, Bernie will not become active or turn into BERNIE!. If he was active before entering the Lunar Island, he will immediately deactivate. The Forge In The Forge event, Bernie plays the same role as he does in the main game, drawing aggro from mobs while not returning fire. When Bernie loses all his health, all monsters will stop attacking and wander to the nearest player. Willow is able to revive Bernie in three seconds for him to start drawing aggro again. In the second season of The Forge, when Willow wore the Whispering Grand Armor, Bernie would grow larger and get increased speed and hp. His revive time was also reduced. Trivia * Bernie first appeared in Willow's Don't Starve character portrait as an unnamed prop. He was officially introduced as an exclusive item for Willow in Don't Starve Together. ** Developers revealed during the preview stream for A Little Rain Must Fall that Bernie was originally intended to make Willow look "cute and innocent".Archive of forum thread "What the Devs said during the live stream", March 11, 2013 * Bernie's name is a pun of the word "burn." * Bernie's crafting description may be a reference to the song "Mad World" by Tears for Fears, in particular the lyrics "all around me are familiar faces". * Characters have alternate examination quotes for Bernie in the Forge, but the regular quotes were triggered instead, leaving the Forge quote unimplemented. * According to developers in Rhymes With Play #228, a scrapped idea for Winona revolved around her providing upgrades to the other survivors. One concept of this idea presented in the stream was a mechanized Bernie with defensive capabilities. * Bernie was updated alongside Willow on May 7th, 2019 in Willow's character refresh.Willow Refresh Info and Roadmap Schedule Update. Posted on April 25, 2019Willow Character Update and More!. Posted on May 7, 2019 Before this update, he did not have a BERNIE! form. * BERNIE!'s voice is that of a person giggling along with the sound of an animal growling. Gallery Bernie.png|Bernie's icon when "inactive". Bernie Dead.png|Bernie's icon when "dead". Bernie Promo.png|Promotional image of Bernie fighting a Crawling Horror. RWP 220 Doodle Jam.png|Bernie as seen in a drawing from Rhymes with Play #220. Art Stream 43 Funko Pop! Willow.jpg|Bernie as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 43. Art Stream 67 Big Bernie.png|Bernie as seen in a drawing from Art Stream # 67. RWP 228 Winona's Gadgets.png|Concept art of gadgets for Winona's 2019 rework including an unused concept of a Bernie upgrade from Rhymes with Play #128. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 1.jpg|Concept art for Bernie from Rhymes with Play #236. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 2.jpg|Concept art for Bernie from Rhymes with Play #236. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 3.jpg|Concept art for Bernie from Rhymes with Play #236. RWP 236 Bernie Concept Art 4.jpg|Concept art for Bernie from Rhymes with Play #236. From the Ashes 2.png|Bernie fending off a Terrorbeak in From the Ashes. From the Ashes 3.png|Bernie and Willow with the orphanage matrons in From the Ashes. From the Ashes 4.png|Captive Bernie in the hands of the short matron in From the Ashes. From the Ashes 7.png|Bernie and Willow at the end of From the Ashes. Sounds References vi:Bernie fr:Bernie Category:Don't Starve Together Category:Survival Tab Category:Character-Specific Category:Non-Flammable Category:Mobs Category:Limited use